


I Need You To Let Me Touch It

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas changed his outfit, Cas just wants to heal Dean, Coffee burn on genitals, Friends to Lovers, Gripping of genitals, Jack never lost his soul, Kinda crack fic, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Chuck madness, Steaming hot cup of coffee, the world isn't ending, they're all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Sam and Dean are in the Bunker while Cas and Jack are on a supply run. Cas came back with a surprise look and Dean's hand slip, making his cup of hot steaming coffee spill on his dick. Read to find out if Dean let Cas heal him or not.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	I Need You To Let Me Touch It

It was a bright Saturday morning at the Bunker. Sam was seated at the dining table in the kitchen, looking for a case on his laptop. Every time he thought he saw a case, it ended up being a false lead.

He sighed just as his brother strolled into the kitchen, "G'morning. Anything?"

"Morning and no. There are absolutely no monsters around," Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Dean walked to the coffee machine, "Really? That's 4 days now, not that I'm complaining but I'm bored and in the mood to gank some monsters."

"Hmm me too," Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip.

The Bunker door opened, announcing that Cas and Jack were back from their grocery run. They came into the kitchen with the bags.

"Hello Dean and Sam," Cas greeted.

"Heya sunshine," Dean didn't look up. "That supply run took some time. What were you guys-"

Dean looked up to see Sam gapping at Cas and when Dean finally laid his eyes on Cas, his brain malfunctioned.

Instead of Cas's usual suit and trenchcoat, he wore a black leather jacket with a tight white tee underneath and on top of that, he wore a black jean that showed off his muscular thighs and round ass that Dean really wanted to-

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Dean screamed and flew up from his seat. He was rubbing vigorously at his crotch while wincing in pain and repeating, "BURNS! BURNS! BURNS!" 

"DEAN WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Everyone yelled out.

"MY HAND JAMMED THE COFFEE CUP ON MY DICK!" Dean screamed out and he frantically took off his pants.

"Oooohhhh you threw hot coffee on your penis," Jack squinted his eyes.

"I DIDN'T THROW ANYTHING! OH GOD, IT BURNS!" Dean went to the sink and stretched his boxer-briefs to splash some cold water on his dick. "Aaaahhhhhh," Dean sighed as the pain started to lessen but it was leaving slight burn marks.

"Dean I can heal it," Cas went closer to Dean and he held his hand towards Dean's crotch.

"WHAT?! Dude what are you doing?" Dean turned his back to Cas, shielding his crotch from Cas.

"Dean, I need you to let me touch it," Cas said rather seriously.

If the circumstances were different, Dean would've been very turned on by that statement, "Touch it? NO! You're not touching anything!" 

Cas reached out to touch his penis again, "Dean just let me-"

"NO!!" Dean backed away from Cas and Cas followed him.

"Dean you're being very unreasonable," Cas pointed out while still walking behind Dean.

"Dude, you wanna touch my dick!" Dean yelled out, sprinting around the counter so that Cas was on the other side.

Sam and Jack were watching the scene in amusement.

"To heal it," Cas fired back to Dean. Cas went around the counter to Dean's side and Dean ran to the other side.

They did this for a couple of seconds. They ran around the counter, one was trying to get away from the other that was trying to catch him.

Cas had had enough, "DEAN!!" Cas grabbed Dean's arm from across the counter, surprising Dean.

He pulled Dean around so that he was in front of him. Cas grabbed Dean dick through his underwear and Dean squeaked out loud. Dean felt a warm tingling in his lower region and soon his dick was healed.

"There. Was that so hard?" Cas sassed.

Dean cleared his throat, "Cas, your hand is still on me." Dean gulped.

Cas looked down and his hand was in fact still on Dean's dick. Cas lifted his head, so that he could look Dean in the eyes, "Well, I like keeping my hands on things I like."

Dean's breath hitched and Cas wrapped his hands around-

"GUYS!! INOOCENT EYES AND EARS ARE HERE! AND JACK IS HERE TOO!!" Sam yelled at them, surprised that they finally realized their desire for each other through a 'hot coffee incident'.

Dean and Cas had pulled away from one another and they saw Sam covering Jack's eyes while he was closing his own.

Cas turned to Dean and saw him breathing heavily while looking wide eyed at Sam and Jack. Cas used his index and thumb to hold Dean's chin and tilt his head towards him, "Wanna take this to your bedroom?"

Dean could swear he never got so hard so fast. He cleared his throat, "Yes, that memory foam will definitely remember us."

Cas smiled and all of a sudden he lifted Dean in bridal style.

"WOAH!! Warn a guy next time!" Dean cried out as his feet was taken from under him.

"Oh there'll be a next time all right," Cas smirked and he carried Dean to his bedroom, leaving a speechless Sam with an overly excited 3 year old asking him if Dean and Cas were going to have the sex and to clean up the mess they made.


End file.
